


Nostalgia

by exosted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: Kyungsoo holds an old vinyl record in his hands and is suddenly flooded with vivid memories he doesn't recognize. It transports him to the past, showing him simpler times and a budding romance he can't look away from.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> So, my obsession with city pop has started this baby. I guess I'm trying my hand at writing chaptered fic again. I'll try my best to update weekly. Sorry if it's still confusing right now, but give it some time and it will all make sense as the story is fleshed out... hopefully.
> 
> tl;dr  
Yay, timetravel!au with music references to city pop and 80s Japanese music. Bear with the timeline as it jumps between the past and the present.

**CHAPTER 1**

Inspired by [Plastic Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bNITQR4Uso)\- Mariya Takeuchi. (Listen while reading.)

Kyungsoo chances upon an old vinyl record in their storage shed. As soon as he holds the record in his hands, memories not of his own flood his mind. He’s suddenly transported into the music room of some high school he vaguely recognizes. The very same record in his hand is playing on the phonograph, and two men are swaying in an awkward circle. It’s awkward and its more of a sidestep than an actual dance, but they’re smiling and holding hands like it’s the only thing that matters.

They spin in a circle, almost knocking over a couple of shelves in their recklessness. But they laugh it off, and the sight brings a smile to Kyungsoo’s face. He doesn’t know what he’s doing here, can’t tell if they can actually see him, but so far they haven’t even glanced once in his direction. The record has stopped playing and it’s silent in the room save for their low giggles. The buzz of a school day continues in the background, fading, fading, until it’s nothing but a lull to the melody of this moment.

The taller of the two rests his cheek on top of the other’s, still swaying side to side to the melody in their heads. It’s so terribly fond, how they hold each other close. Hands clasped and fingers intertwined with no intention of letting go.

“Should we be getting back?” The smaller whispers against his chest, hands scrambling for purchase on the other’s waist. The taller hums, eyes closed as he walks them in a small circle. The smaller laughs; a cute, breathy sound as he pulls away from their intimate embrace long enough to swat at his chest.

Kyungsoo feels like he’s intruding on something he really shouldn’t be privy to, but his feet are rooted to the ground and he can’t do anything but let whatever this is play out.

“I don’t want to go back yet. They’ll just ask us to clean. They can do it themselves.” The taller whines, he honest to god draws the last syllables out in a pouty whisper. The smaller is enchanted, of course. Kyungsoo’s standing a good few feet away yet the pout hits him good anyway.

“Jongin-ah… Nini… we have to go back.” He responds calmly. Kyungsoo can see the determined set of his brows, though the tight grip he has on the other’s uniform is a dead giveaway of what he’d rather do. Kyungsoo let’s out a soft snort.

They both turn to him.

Kyungsoo feels his gut drop once they glance at his direction. Should- should he even bother hiding? How and where? He makes a sad attempt at a friendly wave.

“H-hello…?” He winces at the crack his voice makes at the end.

Thankfully, they don’t notice, both of their eyes going past him. Oh, a simple turn tells him they’re looking at the small glass window by the door. The rowdy sounds of teenage boys shoving at each other pass by and fill the hallway.

“Fuck you, Park!”

“Fuck you first, Byun!”

“Children! No running in the goddamn halls!”

It’s chaos out there, and Kyungsoo almost feels sorry for whoever has to quiet down the students. He remembers his own experience in high school, and thinks with a laugh that it was definitely as rowdy as this one.

The taller frowns, his pout from before more pronounced now as his face scrunches in disapproval. The smaller notices and reaches up to smooth a palm over his face with a laugh. The taller retaliates and they wrestle for a while, no longer the cute couple from before, but the rowdy boys of their age.

They grow tired and eventually settle with holding each other an arms width apart, sweaty and panting. Their eyes twinkle with something unsaid, and the tension in the room spikes significantly. Kyungsoo wants to look away, but he can’t.

They stare at each other for a few more seconds, before the taller leans down to press a chaste kiss over the smaller’s lips. Kyungsoo gasps. He then lets go of his hand and steps back. The magic is gone. They arrange each other’s clothes, check for any evidence of their earlier tussle. They keep a respectful distance apart.

The smaller leaves first, the picture of innocence, but the smile they exchange before he goes is anything but. The taller leaves right before the clock strikes five.

Kyungsoo is brought back to the present with a gasp. He drops the vinyl record with a startle.

“What- what the fuck?” He exclaims, looking around wildly. Tools and dusty boxes greet him on every angle. So he was back in the shed, safe and sound. But did he even ever leave? Or was it just some twisted midday fever dream he was having?

He frowns at the record by his feet, nudging it away with the tip of his sneakers. He exhales shakily, not knowing what to make of what he just experienced.

“Get it together, Do Kyungsoo! Get it together.” He muttered to himself before releasing the crick in his shoulders, making each joint crack before stepping out and locking the dusty shed behind him. He walks, beat-up sneakers scrunching grass and pebbles under his feet as his dog comes running towards him.

He picks him up, curls him against his chest, and brings the dog with him inside the house.

He spends the rest of the day playing the laziest version of catch with his even lazier dog. The weird incident from before all but forgotten as Hoochu bites the green ball and gives up halfway.

“Hoochu, you lazy dog.” He coos more than chides, definitely _not_ effective in making his dog act any different.

“You better play nice when the new neighbors move in, alright? They have dogs, cute little poodles just like you. Don’t teach them to be lazy.” He pretends to say sternly, narrowing his thick eyebrows in a glare. If it were on a person, they would be cowering in fear. But it only makes his dog lick his cheek.

“Right, okay. I love you too, I guess.”


End file.
